Rise of Konoha's Thunder God
by AsheVelos
Summary: What if Naruto's primary affinity was lightning? What if it was bigger than the Nidaime Hokages? What if he was trained by the Sandaime for years? Honestly I'm not sure, the descriptions bad and the stories probably gonna be worse since its my first. Rated M to be safe


Talking: sanda

Thinking: _kaminari_

anger/speaking with bijuu: **Hekireki**

Jutsu: **Raimei**

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" a small blonde haired boy suddenly jerked awake confused "ne what's up iruka-sensei?" the now identified iruka-sensei sighed in disappointment and said "that's it naruto since you obviously think you don't need any of this we are now gonna test the class on their bunshins and you are going first". The class began to glare at naruto in anger this was the third time this week naruto caused iruka to test them in something. Groaning in resignation naruto stood up and stared at iruka waiting for instructions "ok naruto i want you to create at least two passable clones" "if i get this can i go back to sleep"? Iruka just nods, naruto takes his hands out of his shorts and performs some hand signs that no one recognizes. While naruto is doing this sakura speaks up and laughs derisively "stupid idiot can't even remember the right handsigns to a simple jutsu" naruto then finishes and announces his jutsu "**Raiun bunshin no jutsu**" (so this is supposed to say thundercloud clone jutsu but i don't know japanese so it's probably wrong). A dark blue cloud appeared and began to take the shape of a human til there were two perfect copies of naruto standing next to him "this good enough iruka-sensei?" "Naruto what the hell is this?!" naruto looked around in confusion and looked at him "...a clone jutsu?" iruka stared at naruto stared at naruto for a few seconds, sighed, and just dismissed him. Naruto shrugged uncaringly and walked back to his desk to sleep. Iruka made a mental note to talk to the hokage later and continued the lesson.

**-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-**

"Hokage-sama i've never seen such a jutsu before in my life it looked like a clone made out of dense lightning chakra but that's impossible no one has the control or affinity to be able to pull of making a clone that dense and your laughing at me." the hokage chuckles and tells iruka "my boy i've been training naruto since he was five and he easily has one of the highest lightning affinities ive ever seen, it could be comparable to if not more than the nidaime's water affinity," "so naruto, the perpetually sleeping, lazy naruto is actually a genius with lightning?" iruka rhetorically asks, the hokage nods then says "at this point naruto could probably be a chunin but he lacks the social skills to be one, thats why i put him in to the academy in the first place. Now the genin exams are tomorrow right?" iruka nods "well then you best go get some sleep my boy".

-SO IS THIS-

The entire class is all sitting outside near a large array of array of human like targets. iruka's assistant mizuki starts to explain the first part of the exam "okay class you are all gonna get ten kunai and ten shuriken, I want you to hit any target you want as close to any vital point as you can get, the further away the target and closest to the vital spot the higher the score. the furthest target is 200 points and the closest is 50, these points also represents how many feet away the target is, the closer the hit to a vital point you will get a multiplier. For example say you hit the target 150 feet away on a bullseye that would be a score of 150 times 15 or 2250. we will be averaging the score of both weapons to get your final scores. to pass your final score must be above 5000 any questions?" iruka then calls out " Ara Katsuko your up" naruto watched on disinterestedly until he was called on, he then sighed and nonchalantly threw his weapons "g-good job naruto your f-final score is 30,000" iruka stuttered out. Naruto just shrugged and waited for the combat section of the exam "okay class all you need to do is get one hit on mizuki any volunteers?" naruto began thinking _if i go now i can use my flash step skill and go back to sleep _naruto raises his hand and says "hey iruka-sensei i'll go first" naruto then walks into the ring while mizuki just settles into an academy stance. With a shout of hajime mizuki runs forward while naruto begins to channel a large amount of chakra into the ground until he gets shot forward when he's behind mizuki he then backhands him in the back " well then looks like i pass this section" naruto walks back to the classroom to wait for the jutsu part of the exam.

-fast forward 30 minutes-

okay class those of you who have passed come grab your head protectors and come back tomorrow for your team placements.

-TAKE A WILD GUESS AT WHAT THIS IS-

(Canon teams)

Kakashi walks in and the first thing he says is "my first impression? I hate you all….meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." kakashi then disappears in a cloud with naruto following in a thundercloud (a shunshin with a henge on top to make it look like a thundercloud) sasuke and sakura sigh and walk up the stairs. "Okay what are your names, likes, dislikes, and aspirations. Here ill start i am hatake kakashi i like some things dislike others as for dreams for the future? Eh i have some" the shared thoughts of the new genin was simply _all he gave us was his name _(Im skipping sasuke and sakura's introduction they are gonna be the same) "okay blondey your up." "names naruto i like sleeping and thunderstorms i dislike most people and the color orange my dreams for the future? Well to protect my precious people i guess" _ok i have an avenger, a fangirl, and an antisocial genius I can make this work_ thought Kakashi "well then since you guys aren't genin yet" Sasuke and Sakura look outraged here but before they can comment Kakashi barreled on " you are to meet at training ground 7 at 5 in the morning and i recommend not eating, by the way if you fail you guys go back to the academy." immediately after saying this Kakashi shunshins away.

**Okay obviously this is my first story so if anyone has some writing tips please give them to me I'm not sure what I'm doing.**


End file.
